The theme of this application is alcohol use and abuse by women. We propose to study the biologic and behavioral effects of alcohol in women. Alcohol's effects in women during early and late menopause will be assessed to determine the hormonal consequences of alcohol use at this transitional period. These studies will provide new information about relationships between alcohol effects on estrogen levels and adrenocorticotropin hormone (ACTH) secretion during menopause. Data obtained in these studies should increase our understanding of the acute and chronic effects of alcohol on the hypothalamic-pituitary-adrenal and gonadal axis and clarify possible mechanisms of alcohol's disruptive effects on neuroendocrine regulation in women.